1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of optical networks. More particularly, the invention relates to optical switches. Specifically, a preferred implementation of the invention relates to optically powered and controlled optical switches.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Optical switches are fundamental building blocks of optical networks, allowing the redirection of optical signals from one optical path or waveguide to another. These switches have been traditionally used with fiber optics technology, and are usually suitable for a wide range of applications, including: add and drop multiplexing systems, signal monitoring, automated measurement and adjustment systems, automated test systems and network fault protection.
Commercially available switches often include features such as: low insertion loss, low polarization dependence loss, good repeatability, hermetic sealing and latching mechanisms (which ensure the switch status remains unchanged during power failure). Other features of commercially available switches can include: low crosstalk levels, fast switching time, low switching power and a wide range of operating temperature, among others.
A problem with this technology is that optical switches need to be powered by a separate entity or entities in a network. The switching function requires power. Another problem with this technology is that optical switches must be controlled by other separate entity or entities in the network. The state of the switch requires control. Therefore these problems limit the deployment of optical switches to specific locations in the optical network.
Heretofore, the requirements of powering and controlling optical switches in a most efficient manner have not been fully met. What is needed is a solution that simultaneously addresses these requirements.
There is a need for the following aspects of the invention. Of course, the invention is not limited to these aspects.
According to an aspect of the invention, a method comprises: powering an optical switch with a communications data signal; and controlling the optical switch with the communications data signal. According to another aspect of the invention, an apparatus comprises: a primary optical input port; a secondary optical input port; an optical tap coupled to the primary optical input port; an optical switch coupled to the optical tap and to the secondary optical input port; an optical-to-electrical signal converter coupled to the optical tap; a control circuit coupled to the optical-to-electrical signal converter and to the optical switch; an electrical energy storage circuit coupled to the control circuit; an optical-to-electrical power converter coupled to the electrical energy storage circuit and to the optical switch; and an optical output port coupled to the optical switch, wherein the optical-to-electrical signal converter can transform, to electrical energy, optical energy from a communications data signal that arrives at the optical tap.
These, and other embodiments of the invention will be better appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the following description, while indicating various embodiments of the invention and numerous specific details thereof, is given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many substitutions, modifications, additions and/or rearrangements may be made within the scope of the invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such substitutions, modifications, additions and/or rearrangements.